kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Azzurro Vanel
Azzurro Vanel (アズーロ バネル Azūro Baneru) of the Ferro family. He is a drug dealer, and a member of the Italian Mafia.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 2 Azzurro is part of the Ferro family which seems to operate under a trading organization called Ferro Co.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 46 He is the main antagonist during the Kidnapping Arc in the anime and manga. Appearance Azzurro has shaggy, blond hair that he wears partially up in a ponytail. He has multiple piercings - one on his right ear, three on his left ear and two on his left eyebrow - and a noticeable scar across his face. As a member of the mafia, he dresses nicely, in a clean, white suit, although he leaves the blue, button-down shirt underneath partially unbuttoned and wears no tie. Personality He comes across as sadistic, willing to do anything for his job, including beating and kidnapping a child, threatening to sell Ciel, and ordering his staff to murder unarmed servants. He even shows a lack of concern for his men, mocking their screams when they call him from a car phone, distressed. However, when he loses control over a situation, he easily becomes nervous, frightened, and desperate. Synopsis As there are no notable differences between the manga and anime, the synopses are simply grouped together. Kidnapping Azzurro initially appears playing pool with Ciel Phantomhive and other nobles''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 3, page 9, where he overhears of Ciel receiving drugs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 10 As a result, he has his men kidnap Ciel later that day.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 17 At his hideout, Azzurro resorts to violence, bounding and beating Ciel in an attempt to learn of the drug's location''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 3, page 22 After arriving to England, the Phantomhive, that is the 'watchdogs', has been maintaining a strict vigil over others, disabling Azzurro to do as he pleases with drugs. He says this is why he hates the English.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 23 They are too submissive to the Queen. He asks Ciel to cooperate but he refuses to conspire with a filthy 'rat'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 24 Azzurro then demands to know the location of the drugs Clause obtained, threatening to kill Ciel's servants if not told, but Ciel simply laughs it off.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 26 In the midst of exacerbation, Azzurro kicks Ciel and tells his snipers that negotiations are over and has his snipers hidden on the Phantomhive estate shoot at Mey-Rin and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 27 However, the snipers miss and they end up fleeing and informs Azzurro through the car phone that they failed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 33 Azzurro gets infuriated and orders them to return at once when the snipers began screaming at an oncoming attack.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 34 Azzurro grows increasingly disturbed as the snipers shriek that they can't outrun something that's coming.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 35 They scream that it's no good and that 'it's here' and their voices are cut off.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 36 Due to a note left, Sebastian was aware of what Azzurro wants, and obtained it from its hiding place, and chased after the snipers to learn where Azzurro's hideout is. Ciel chuckles at Azzurro's failed plan.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 37 The latter, outraged, kicks Ciel tumultuously and demands into the phone for an answer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 38 Sebastian answers the phone, introducing himself as a member of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 39 He hopes his young master hasn't been troubling him, freaking Azzurro out with his nonchalance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 40 Ciel omits a bark 'woof'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 41 After hearing the bark, Sebastian comprehends the ambiguous signal and says he'll come for Ciel soon.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 42 190px|thumb|right|Sebastian intimidates Azzurro on the phone. Because of this, Azzurro has his men fortify their defenses and listens nervously in a back room while Sebastian kills his men.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 2 When Sebastian enters the room where Azzurro is holding Ciel, he attempts to offer over the ransom, but is shot by hidden gunmen several times before he can.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 23 Azzurro, comforted by the idea that Sebastian's eliminated, boasts that he's the winner of the game and returns his attention to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 24 He threatens to sell him and removes Ciel's eyepatch until Ciel suddenly intervenes and asks Sebastian how long does he plan to continue to play dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 27 In response, Sebastian stands up, praising the efficiency of the guns and how they improved since a hundred years ago. The fact that he's still impossibly alive frightens Azzurro and he orders his men to finish him off.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 28 Sebastian is shown having already removed all the bullets that penetrated him and 'returns' them to the men by throwing them at the men, killing them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 29 Azzurro grabs Ciel and threatens to kill him, even pulling the trigger''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 4, page 36, but Sebastian is able to grab the bullet before it reaches Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 37 Returning it, while grabbing Ciel, Sebastian then readies to kill Azzurro. Desperate, Azzurro offers Sebastian money, alcohol, and women to work for him''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 4, page 39, but Sebastian refuses and explains the contract he has with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 41 It's 'game over' as Sebastian worded it and he transforms to his demon self to kill Azzurro.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 42 Quotes *(To Ciel) "Our product's been banged up a bit, but I think your face will fetch a price as pretty as your organs. Oh, you don't need to be scared. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 27 *(To Sebastian) "As a bodyguard, I can give you five, no ten, times what you're getting now. And women and liquor and whatever you want. So ... team up with me!!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 39 Trivia *He and Undertaker are the only two who have voiced a dislike for the manga's portrayal of Queen Victoria. *He has a habit of calling Sebastian Michaelis "Romeo" since he is coming to rescue Ciel. *His first name means Light Blue in Italian. *His hair appears to be more darker in the manga. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kidnapping Arc